Kuszenie Bones
by fanka77
Summary: Czego potrzeba, by zdobyć Brennan? Dobrego planu!


„_**Kuszenie Bones…"**_

Ok. Był cierpliwy, ale nie aż tak! Ilekroć myślał, że są już bliżej wspólnej przyszłości, Bones instynktownie cofała się o dwa kroki wstecz i znów musiał robić wszystko, by ruszyła po przodu. Wiedział, że nie jest jej obojętny. Widział to w jej oczach, ukradkowych spojrzeniach i czuł to w jej dotyku, ale jej instynkt samozachowawczy zawsze brał górę nad chęcią ostatecznego wykasowania tej nieszczęsnej linii, którą tak głupio wytyczył dawno temu. Jego pragnienie i frustracja rosły, a cierpliwość drastycznie spadała i dziś nadszedł moment, gdy wreszcie osiągnęła dno. Nadszedł moment by przejść do ataku!

Jako wprawiony żołnierz, rozpoczął od planu, bo przecież by akcja się powiodła, potrzebował odpowiedniej strategii. Każdy szeregowiec to wie, a on szeregowcem nie był… Przez pół nocy nie zmrużył oka myśląc, kalkulując i przewidując jej możliwe reakcje, a kiedy już miał plan, poprawka „TEN PLAN", nareszcie mógł skupić się na odpoczynku. Było nie było, jego genialna taktyka przewidywała użycie wszelkich, dostępnych środków, na czele z jego ( nie oszukujmy się) boskim ciałem. A żeby to się udało, musiał wyglądać kwitnąco, jak to mówiły kobiety.

Następnego ranka obudził się rześki i zadowolony. Energicznie wstał z łóżka i pomaszerował do łazienki, gdzie z lubością wziął prysznic z użyciem żelu Axe, a potem gładko się ogolił. Przepasany tylko ręcznikiem, z mokrymi włosami, udał się do kuchni, by zjeść śniadanie i wypić kawę, zanim wyszczotkuje dokładnie zęby. W końcu, tajemnicą jego uśmiechu były dwa rzędy lśniących perłowym blaskiem zębów, które w życiu jeszcze nie widziały dentysty.

Dokończywszy poranną toaletę, założył efektowne bokserki z malutkim napisem SEXY na pośladku, a potem całą resztę, czyli standardową, spełniającą wymogi FBI zbroję, za którą u Armaniego wywalił niedawno trzy patyki. Jego portfel schudł, ale ta inwestycja musiała się zwrócić i wiedział o tym, patrząc w duże, ścienne lustro swojej garderoby. Nie omieszkał przy tym utrwalić swojego zmysłowego zapachu dezodorantem z tej samej linii Axe, zastanawiając się, czy mógłby liczyć na tak szybki finał, jak ten w reklamie.

- _Oby!-_ pomyślał, odkładając eliksir miłości w sprayu.

Zabrał broń, odznakę, kluczyki do SUV'- a i zamknąwszy starannie mieszkanie, poszedł na akcję pod kryptonimem „Kuszenie Bones" …

~~*~~~

Jak zwykle siedziała w swoim biurze, pochłonięta pracą. Przynajmniej tak się im wszystkim wydawało… Prawda była taka, że nie umiała się skupić na czymkolwiek poza nim, tym cholernym, czasem irytującym, ale bez dwóch zdań, najbardziej seksownym i pociągającym alfa-samcu, jakiego spotkała w życiu.

Kiedy dziś, równo o dziewiątej rano wkroczył na platformę, szczerząc się jak model z reklamy pasty do zębów, całe wnętrze owionął jakiś nieziemski zapach, który od ręki podrażnił jej zmysły. Gdyby go nie znała, powiedziałaby, że wykąpał się w feromonach, ale to niemożliwe, prawda? Znaczy… On zawsze był atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Musiałaby być ślepa jak kura, żeby nie zauważyć proporcjonalnie ukształtowanej sylwetki partnera, jego efektownej muskulatury, głębokich, pełnych ciepła oczu, tego porażającego uśmiechu, nie wspominając o dużych stopach i dłoniach, ale nie w tym rzecz… PRAWDA?

- Cholera! Weź się w garść Bones!- mruknęła sama do siebie.- _Zaraz! Jaka Bones?! Jestem Brennan, dr Temperance Brennan! Jakim cudem sama zaczęłam nazywać się Bones? Tylko Booth tak do mnie mówi! Na wszystkie phalanges* dłoni! Co się z tobą dzieje, Temperance?!!!-_ pytała samą siebie.- _Obudziła się twoja uśpiona od miesięcy chuć…_- podpowiedział jej wewnętrzny głos.- _Napaliłaś się i tyle…_

Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, był to najbardziej prawdopodobny wniosek, do jakiego doszła. Z antropologicznego punktu widzenia, jej poprzednie związki były niczym innym, jak zaspokajaniem biologicznych potrzeb. Jednak, gdy jakiś czas temu zrozumiała, że taki układ już jej nie wystarcza, że potrzebuje kogoś, kto ją zrozumie i dopełni, i odkryła, że tą osobą jest Booth, przestała brać sobie kochanków na jedną noc. Tym nie mniej, nie zrobiła też nic, by zaspokoić owe potrzeby z partnerem w obawie, by go nie stracić. Co by było, gdyby dała ponieść się tej fali, a potem obudziła się pewnego dnia i odkryła, że odszedł, jak wszyscy inni, których kochała? Odpowiedź była prosta- umarłaby za życia. Dlatego, od pewnego czasu starała się ignorować te sygnały, które jej posłał i trzymać się tego, co już mieli. Nie przewidziała tylko jednego, że zdradzi ją jej własne ciało…

W każdym razie, dziś o 9.00, jej mury obronne zaczęły się walić, niczym mury Jerycha pod trąbami Jozuego, tyle że Booth użył tego czegoś, co sprawiało, że miała ochotę od razu zaciągnąć go do najbliższego schowka na miotły, rozebrać i wycisnąć z niego wszystkie witalne soki. Sprawy nie ułatwiał bynajmniej fakt, że Agent „Gorący" najwyraźniej umyślnie stanął za nią i zamiast normalnie wypytać o szczegóły sprawy, zafundował jej taki zmysłowy szept, że dreszcze przeszły od jej paliczków, potem między łopatkami do miednicy i dotarły do samych stóp. Zanim jednak zdążyła go zmolestować, znów uraczył ją jednym z tych uśmiechów i rzuciwszy krótkie „na razie" (bo skoro jeszcze nie było konkretów, nie było sensu, aby tu siedział), pomachał wszystkim na pożegnanie i opuścił Instytut tanecznym krokiem, zwracającym uwagę na jego kształtne pośladki, zostawiając oniemiałą Bren sobie samej. Siedziała więc teraz, seksualnie i uczuciowo sfrustrowana rozmyślając, jakby tu dostać, czego chciała, bo z jej fortecy pozostała kupa gruzu…

~~*~~

- Cholera! Gdybym wiedział, że to Axe jest takie skuteczne, dawno bym go użył!- zachichotał pod nosem, siedząc w swoim gabinecie.- Trzeba było słuchać Angie, kiedy mówiła Jackowi, co doprowadza kobiety do szaleństwa. Takie niedrogie coś, a ma taką moc!

Spojrzał na zdjęcie swoje i Bones, stojące na jego biurku i uśmiechnął się głupawo. Z jej porannej reakcji mógł łatwo wyczytać, że jej opór kruszał. Teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać, aż Temperance przyjdzie do jego biura i wprowadzić w życie kolejną część planu. Był zwarty i gotowy…

- _Nie wytrzymam!-_ myślała przygnębiona.- _Muszę go zobaczyć i…powąchać…_

Ten zapach chodził za nią wszędzie, jakby całe Jeffersonian było nim przesiąknięte, było przesiąknięte Boothem. Ten aromat, ta myśl, doprowadzały ją na skraj obłędu, kusząc, wabiąc, nasuwając jej myśli, które ona sama, z całym swoim brakiem pruderii, uważałaby za bardziej niż grzeszne. Musiała go zobaczyć i był tylko jeden sposób, by zrobić to bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Szybko zebrała swoje rzeczy, skoczyła po tajskie, a potem prosto, jak strzała, do jego biura…

Siedziba FBI przy 935 Pensylvania Avenue, była niemal opustoszała. Nie było w tym jednak nic dziwnego, bo akurat była pora lunchu i większość pracowników rozbiegła się po okolicznych barach, restauracjach i innych jadłodajniach, by zaspokoić głód.

Brennan i Booth zwykle szli w ich ślady, ale dzisiaj, po raz pierwszy od lat, było inaczej. Zdesperowana Temperance pokazała swoją przepustkę i szybko wkroczyła do windy, obładowana jedzeniem z Wong Foo, po czym wybrała piętro, na którym urzędował jej apetyczny partner. Ogarnięta obsesją, by go powąchać, usłyszeć, a może nawet dotknąć, w duchu irytowała się, że dźwig poruszał się tak wolno, a jej ciało zaczęło zdradzać oznaki zniecierpliwienia i podniecenia jednocześnie. Wreszcie usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk i wiedziała, że dojechała. Stanowczym krokiem ruszyła kierunku jego gabinetu, mijając po drodze dwoje agentów, którzy jednak byli tak sobą zajęci, że nawet jej nie zauważyli.

- _To wbrew protokołowi_.- pomyślała z początku widząc, jak migdalą się w rogu biura, ale później dodała:- _Takim to dobrze!_

Wreszcie dotarła pod jego drzwi i nie pukając ( bo Booth też nie miał tego w zwyczaju), z uśmiechem na ustach przekroczyła jego próg. Siedział za biurkiem i wyglądał…

- _Achhhh…_

To było pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy.

- Hej, Bones!- obrzucił ją jednym z tych spojrzeń, które zwiotczały jej kolana.- Co za niespodzianka! Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytał niewinnie.- Myślałem, że pracujesz…

- Cześć, Booth.- odparła, siląc się na normalny ton głosu.- Pomyślałam, że może zjedlibyśmy razem lunch. Przyniosłam tajskie…- dodała gwoli wytłumaczenia.

- Fantastycznie!- ucieszył się szybko (szło lepiej, niż się spodziewał).- Siadaj, naleję ci kawy!- zaproponował, wskazując jej krzesło naprzeciw, a potem podszedł do półki z ekspresem.

Sekundę później, usłyszała ciche przekleństwo…

- Cholera! Oblałem się!- jęknął „rozczarowany i niezadowolony". Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tak zabrzmiał. Zamiast jednak spróbować wyczyścić plamę, zaczął się rozbierać…

- B… Booth…- powiedziała cichym, drżącym głosem, patrząc na to niespodziewane widowisko.- C…Co robisz?

- Muszę się przebrać!- stwierdził krótko, zrzucając koszulę o podkoszulek i stając przed nią niemal w pełni swojej klasy (niemal, bo nadal był w spodniach…).- Tu nie doczyszczę tej plamy, ale mam inną koszulę…- dodał, ruszając w stronę małej szafy z jego osobistymi rzeczami i pokazując jej nie tylko swoje plecy, ale i kształtny zadek widoczny pod materiałem spodni.

Tego było dla niej zbyt wiele. Zrzuciła buty, bezszelestnie zamknęła na klucz drzwi i opuściła żaluzje, a potem stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz…

- Bones?…- zaczął powoli, usiłując wyglądać na zdziwionego, choć w kąciku jego ust pojawił się cień uśmiechu.- Co robisz?- powtórzył jej pytanie, choć doskonale wiedział, co się dzieje. Specjalnie jeszcze nie zapiął koszuli, by miała lepszy widok na jego atletyczną klatkę piersiową.

Spojrzała na niego rozpalonym wzrokiem, oblizała wargi, a potem w kilku susach pokonała małą odległość pomiędzy nimi i pchnąwszy go na biurko, dopadła jego ust.

- Zamknij się!- powiedziała tylko i zabrała się do rzeczy.

Jej usta były wymagające, ale miękkie, jak żadne inne. Zachłannie piły nektar pożądania z warg Bootha, które odpowiadały na wezwanie Temperance z siłą równą potędze jej zmysłowego ataku, podczas kiedy jej dłonie niecierpliwie błądziły po twardym jak skała torsie partnera.

- Pragnę cię…- szeptała między pocałunkami.

- A ja ciebie… Tak bardzo…- odpowiedział, pieszcząc skórę pod jej bluzką.- Od tak dawna…

- A więc kochaj się ze mną, tu i teraz, Booth…- mówiła.- Nic już nie wiem, nie rozumiem.. Nic prócz tego, że chcę być z tobą…- niemal błagała.

- Obiecaj mi, Temperance…- poprosił, całując jej usta, szyję, dekolt, wywołując jej ciche jęki.-…Obiecaj, że po wszystkim mnie nie zostawisz. Muszę to wiedzieć, zanim to się stanie…

- Chcę być z tobą…- powtórzyła podniecona.- Teraz i po kres… Już nie chcę przed tym uciekać. Już nie mogę… Uczyń mnie swoją i bądź mój!- wyszeptała, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Jestem twój!- zapewnił zanim znów wpił się w jej usta.

Już nie było powrotu. Już nie było miejsca na nic, poza tym, co właśnie działo się między nimi. Ogarnięci pragnieniem, szybko pozbyli się krępujących ich ubrań i oddali się namiętności. Booth ułożył ją na biurku i pieścił jej rozpalone ciało, dopóki nie poczuł, że jest gotowa na jego przyjęcie. Jej dłonie i usta też nie próżnowały, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa, a kiedy dotknęła jego pulsującego dowodu męskości, dając znak by ją posiadł, wiedział, że nadszedł czas. Zanurzył się w niej cały, aż do końca, pocałunkiem dławiąc krzyk rozkoszy, jaki niemal wydobył się z jej ust, a kiedy odnaleźli wspólny rytm i była bliska orgazmu, wyszeptał w gorączce zmysłów:

- Powiedz to Temperance… Chcę to usłyszeć.

Jej zamglone spojrzenie napotkało jego rozpalony wzrok i wiedziała, o czym mówił.

- Kocham cię!- jęknęła.- Kocham cię Seeley!

W tym momencie dotarła do kresu i poddała się słodkim dreszczom spełnienia, a jej kochanek podążył za nią.

- I ja cię kocham, Bones!- szepnął osiągając spełnienie i zamykając jej usta pocałunkiem.

Mokrzy od potu, zmęczeni, ale cudownie zaspokojeni, odpoczywali jeszcze chwilę, nie przerywając połączenia. Dotykali się, całowali, patrzyli na siebie, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że nareszcie są jednym. W końcu Seeley odezwał się pierwszy…

- Nigdy jeszcze nie kochałem się w pracy…- zachichotał.

- Ja też nie…- wyznała Bren.- Ale rozumiem, co czuła Angela, kiedy miętosili się z Hodginsem po całym Instytucie. To bardzo stymulujące doświadczenie!- uśmiechnęła się.- Następnym razem, zrobimy to na moim biurku!- stwierdziła.

Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem i ulgą jednocześnie.

- Czyli nie zamierzasz już ode mnie uciekać?- spytał cicho.

- Może i byłam napalona, Booth…- zaczęła.- … ale każde słowo, które tu powiedziałam, to prawda. Kocham cię i chcę być z tobą. Takie są fakty.

- To dobrze…- odparł.- Bo i tak nie pozwoliłbym ci odejść.- dodał i pocałował ją w nagie ramię.- Powinniśmy się ubrać, inaczej wylecę z roboty, jak nas tu nakryją…- roześmiał się cicho.

- Prawda!- zgodziła się uśmiechnięta i szczęśliwa.- Bierz ciuchy i idziemy!- zaordynowała władczym tonem, który strasznie go kręcił.

- Dokąd?- uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia.

- Do mojego biura! Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam, koguciku!- zachichotała.

Wyszczerzył się jak napalony nastolatek i zrobił, co kazała. Nie zamierzał z nią dyskutować, bo przecież ona zawsze wiedziała lepiej…

KONIEC

* phalanges- z łac. paliczki


End file.
